


One & Only

by littleleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleeds/pseuds/littleleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on “One and Only,” by Adele. Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry but neither of them know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One & Only

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One & Only  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: This gave me a lot of feelings. So I guess idk if you’re sensitive bring some tissues ok  
> Summary: Based on “One and Only,” by Adele. Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry but neither of them know it.  
> Word Count: 1,237  
> A/N: I might make a part two of this, from Louis' POV, so if you read it please let me know. It was inspired by http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m35vkjxPMu1r41ntoo1_500.png that picture, and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY that song, by Adele. :)

Glancing to his left was the best mistake Harry Styles ever made. He was sitting on a plane, staring at the strange colored fabric on the back of the seat in front of him, with his bandmate sitting next to him. Louis was nodding off, Harry felt his tiny body sway next to him and eventually his head tipped over and leaned against the wall, his fringe falling into his eyes and the tips of it fluttering gently whenever the boy exhaled through his mouth. Louis had a head cold the past few days and his nose was stuffy, causing him to breathe through his mouth and sigh adorably when was breathing, which Harry teased him about whenever he got the opportunity. He looked to his left cautiously out of his peripheral vision to make sure Louis was indeed asleep, before leaning into his seat and turning his head fully to watch the elder sleep what seemed to be peacefully.

Harry heard a faint tune coming out of Louis’ headphones and he smiled when he realized what it was, one of the songs Louis constantly played on repeat in their flat when he dragged the curly-headed one from his bed to help him clean. As much as Harry hated cleaning, he loved watching Louis’ tiny body twisting and turning to the music, belting it out with a passion that was only matched on stage. Harry whispered the lyrics quietly to himself, “Will I ever love how it feels to hold you close, and have you tell me whichever road I choose you’ll go..” he smiled to himself and realized how true the words rang to him. He had denied his feelings for Louis as long as could, but as of the last few days he had rolled around in his emotions and felt sorry for himself as he watched Louis cook his dinner, and asked him to have a cuddle. When Louis had laughed and rolled his eyes, saying of course they could, Harry hadn’t paid any attention to the film they were watching at all, and just waited for Louis to fall asleep in the middle as he always did. He pulled him close and rested his chin on Louis’ head, craning his neck occasionally to place light kisses over Louis’ feathery hair. 

Pulled out of his trance, Louis nudged his elbow and Harry clumsily let his elbow fall off and his head snapped up and locked with deep blue eyes that, he knew from experience, he could easily get lost in. He refocused quickly to Louis’ shirt, which was askew from his slumber, and saw his delicate collar bones rise and fall slowly with his breathing, “Haz, you alright?” Louis tilted his head to try and get Harry to make eye contact, but Harry turned his body and rested against his seat again. He simply nodded and mentally chided himself for being so stupid. Only an idiot would go staring at his best mate while he was asleep! He concluded Louis probably now thought Harry was being strange, so he did his best to act natural as he adjusted himself so he was slumping his seat, his elbow once again on the rest and his head resting on his palm as if he was going to have a nap. 

Louis nudged him again, demanding to be paid attention to. Harry could still hear Adele blaring from the boy’s headphones, louder now that they were out of his ears. He sighed and sat up again, looking to Louis, “What is it, Lou?” His tone was harsher than he intended, but the way the other boy looked at him showed that his eye must have portrayed softness. Louis must have the song playing on repeat because it’s still the same, but Harry tries to block it out for now, gripping the arm rest for dear life as he looked into Louis’ eyes. He felt Louis’ arm cover his, and his fingers worked at Harry’s larger ones until his grip was loose enough for Louis to slip his fingers in between, using his free hand to slip one of his headphones back into his ears.

Harry looked down at their fingers and flipped his hand palm-up, to fit into Louis’ the way he was trying to. His breathing hitched as Louis squeezed his fingers gently, and Harry closed his eyes, relishing the feeling, before he felt hot breath against his neck. He felt Louis’ head against his shoulder and he immediately rested his head against the other boy’s, hearing the melody once again play through the headphones. Louis mumbled the lyrics quietly, loud enough for only Harry’s ears, and serenaded him, “I dare you to let me be your one and only, I promise I’m worthy to hold in your arms.” Louis looked up at Harry again and he swore for a moment he couldn’t breathe, swimming through the blue eyes looking for answers. He begged to know what those eyes were hiding from his, wanted to know their owner’s every thought, dream, wish. Harry wanted to hold this hand in his forever and never let go, have this boy’s head on his shoulder until the day he died, hear his sweet, melodic voice whisper words into his ears that ran through his veins and pumped his heart for him. He wanted his heart to beat in time with Louis’ and have it stop only when his love’s did, and not a moment after.

As these thoughts swam through his mind, he could point out every line on Louis’ face, every place where his skin bends and dips when he smiles or frowns. He could count each of his eyelashes and watch them almost reach his cheek when he blinked at Harry, a questioning gaze playing through his expression. Harry felt his throat dry as he whispered lyrics back to Louis, “You’ve been on my mind, I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face,” he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as the lyrics spoke every thought that had crossed his mind over the last few weeks, “God only knows why it’s taken me so long to let my doubts go; you’re the only one I want.“ He pressed his lips together in a hard line and tore his gaze again from Louis, tears welling up and threating to spill over the rims of his emerald eyes. He blinked them away furiously and disappointment washed through him as he felt Louis’ hand pull away from his.

Louis’ hand moved quickly from his hand to under his chin, moving the boy’s clenched jaw back to face the terrifying eyes that held everything necessary to make or break his heart. Harry’ stomach dropped and he swallowed hard again, praying to whatever gods there were not to let him cry in front of this beautiful boy. Louis’ eyes suddenly crinkled slightly, a smile playing his lips as he continued the song is his soft, angelic voice, “You never know if you never try.” He reached up to fill the gap between them a pressed a soft kiss against the younger boys tense lips, and then settled back into his previous stance, hand in hand with Harry once again. Harry didn’t need any other assurance that those lips were all he needed, he could go without everything else. Louis was his one and only.


End file.
